


Twisted Fate

by smileyoongs, Svnnykook



Category: Twisted Romance - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Badass, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyoongs/pseuds/smileyoongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svnnykook/pseuds/Svnnykook
Summary: "Seriously? Who are you trying to avoid?" Noah questioned, raising one of his eyebrows,"I'm seriously starting to think you're just obsessed with me at this point Miller," Santiago remarked avoiding the question, giving him a smirk, earning an eye roll from Noah.Noah Miller the typical party guy who's always down to do anything wreckless with his best friend Julio Rodriguez.  When his brother's best friend comes to his college and meets up once again he thought it would be like the old days...except it's not. Santiago is not the same but is it really a bad thing?





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Third POV:

"Oh come on Julio! It'll be fun!" Noah shouted, shoving his phone in front of his best friend who was too busy staring at his own phone. Noah started to get frustrated at him for not paying attention to what he's been saying for the past thirty minutes. 

Julio finally actually looked at Noah pleading expression let out a sigh knowing he's not getting out of it, "You mean it'll be fun for you, you always disappear after thirty minutes into the party with some girl," he stared back at his phone once he felt his phone vibrate going back to ignoring Noah,

Noah glared at Julio and then at his phone snatching it from him. Once he got his hands on his phone he started going through the conversation that was opened wanting to see why Julio seemed so distracted today to only see him on a conversation with some girl. He frowned when he saw it wasn't the person he thought it was.

Julio who was quick to notice his face dropping snatched his phone back, "Okay whatever I'll go for a bit once you disappear I'm out Noah," he mumbled putting his phone away in his back pocket. 

Noah smiled his dimples showing on his left cheek, forgetting why his mood went down two seconds ago, "I'm fine with that," 

Julio simply nodded and threw himself on Noah's bed covering his face with his arm. His messy black hair covering his eyes slightly but didn't bother him, "What's the hype anyways about this party? It's a normal business party...boring,"

Noah rolled his eyes his turn to check his phone responding to some girl that he was messing with. "New girls, which means more fun ya know? Besides work has been too much and this guy right here deserves some fun," he winked at Julio when Julio peaked at him. "You really need to start learning some self-control," Julio said flatly not bothered at Noah's actions.

"Where's the fun in that? I'm simply living up to Santiago's reputation," Noah simply said, Julio sat up and saw Noah starting to space off which is common from him, "Santiago doesn't need anyone to live up to that, he's-"

"Do you think he's finally getting some? I mean he wasn't the best looking guy in high school-" Noah interrupted looking at Julio with a curious expression not getting a response back, "Don't tell me you guys don't talk, you're his little brother for fuck's-"

"We do talk but Santiago is not-"Noah gasped, "He isn't is he? Jesus, it's been five years!" he laughed in between, "He's twenty-three Noah, you seriously think he'll wait for marriage?" Julio snorted, "Well I'm twenty-one and managed to get some before me so sorry for thinking he would wait!" Noah defended throwing his hands up in the air,

Julio chuckled and took out his phone starting to go through Instagram to find his brother's account, "I mean he isn't the best looking guy out there..that's me," He murmured finding a picture showing it to Noah,

Noah mouth slightly opened but then closed, "I see a difference but yeah you're still the good looking brother," he laughed, Julio joined in, "I mean this picture was from three years ago he doesn't look the same as here trust me,"

"What!" Noah shouted standing up and glaring at Julio, Julio realizing what he just said bit his lip nervously knowing he fucked up, "You HAVE met up with him in person! WHEN!" Noah asked raising his voice even more, 

Julio coughed awkwardly, "Two days ago..." he mumbled earning a phone flying towards him making him groan when it hit his shoulder, "What the ACTUAL fuck Julio! You said-"

"He's showing up to the party...."Julio added earning another object getting thrown at him when he stood up, "What?!" Noah shouted again not knowing what else to say,

"Holy shit- Jesus I gotta go dress nice and look good!" Noah said shoving Julio out the way to get his light blue oxy shirt, Julio stared at him in disbelief, "It's Santiago! Why are you so flustered about it anyways? Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" He laughed earning an eye roll from Noah.

Noah didn't reply not bothering to explain his reason. In reality, he didn't know why he wanted to impress Santiago so bad, ever since they were kids he's always tried to get Santiago's attention one way or another but always flopped. 

I just want to look good... and show him I'm just as good as him, he thought to himself, Julio was already dressed nice so he didn't bother changing or borrowing clothes from Noah, Noah took off his shirt his slim but toned body on display for Julio to see. Julio snorted when he saw how pale he was, "Silence always means I'm right so.."

"I don't have a crush on Santiago Julio! I'm straight!" He defended his decent dirty blonde hair now messy, Julio hummed in response, "Didn't the party start an hour ago why do you suddenly want to rush I thought you were going to wait for the 'new girls' to show up," giving him a suspicious look,

Noah ignored him and quickly changed to his black dress pants at the same time putting his shoes on, "You're going like that?" Noah asked giving him a look that said it all, Julio nodded,

"Don't even want to go, if they kick me out the better for me," Julio said leaning his head closing his eyes, all he could think of was to try to keep Noah off Santiago back too much,

Noah let out a painful groan when he hit his elbow on the drawer earning a shocked Julio to look at him at the sudden sound, "Fuck that hurts," he pouted, "Don't think about Santiago too much didn't know he had much of an effect," Julio teased

"Shut up!" Noah responded irritated at him, he went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth rushing when he saw it 9:30 pm. He must be there by now, he thought, cursing himself out.

"Let's go!" Noah said grabbing Julio up and getting his keys dragging him to the car, Julio followed him and grabbed the keys from Noah rushing to the driver's seat, "You're going to get us killed if you drive," He hissed,

"Dramatic ass-" Noah mumbled getting in and closing his eyes once Julio pulled out of the driveway. Julio saw Noah fell asleep after thirty-minute of driving and shook his head, "Get ready..." he mumbled unlocking his door slightly opening it before waking Noah up, "Wakey wakey we're here!" Julio screamed in his ear. 

Noah accidentally rolled to his right side falling out of the car earning a laugh from Julio, "I warned you to wear your seatbelt many times-" Julio hummed before getting out ignoring Noah throwing daggers at him, 

"Fuck you, asshole," Noah growled before getting up ignoring the people's look and laugh, 

Once they entered they were greeted by their co-workers one of them being Isabelle who blushed when Julio simply smiled at her, Noah rolled his eyes at her and slightly pushed her towards him, "Just take him," He whispered before leaving,

He laughed when Julio glared at him and walked off to the kitchen to get something to drink, getting lost in the room of how big it was, he kept looking around to see if there was anything to distract himself with, 

He saw a group of girls huddled up a tall figure but couldn't catch the tall man's face, Noah was only 5'8 so he wasn't the tallest guy out there but the other guy was at least 6'2. His curiosity getting the best of him, grabbing his drink and heading towards them,

Once a girl saw them she whispered to one of her friends hearing a squeal from them and telling everyone else, "Noah! You made it!" She squealed hugging him tightly making him slightly choke on the wine he sipped, 

He chuckled and hugged her back, "I guess so," he replied, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the group with the tall man, "Noah this is Santiago, Santiago this is Noah! Noah Miller to be exact," she introduced,

Noah froze and took in the man in front of him, his dark brown hair slightly messy and his light brown eyes piercing right through him. His sleeves from his white button-up shirt slightly rolled up two buttons unbuttoned. The man smirked at him realizing who it was,

"Nice to see you again Noah," He said amused in a deep voice, Noah choked on his wine cursing himself out for sipping his drink at the wrong time,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 YES LOVE YOU

Noah has never been more embarrassed in his life.. unless you count when he got a wedgie in front of his crush but that's not the case here. He felt his cheeks heat up when he looked at Santiago. 

"Santiago!" He said stupidly, "You- time-already- here?" He stuttered. Santiago chuckled at his reaction earning some girls joining, giggling at Noah. 

The same girl who pulled him towards Santiago spoke breaking the trance Noah was in. He stared at Santiago wondering when he had such a change occur to him. "How do you two know each other?" 

The other girls are started to throw them questions starting a commotion, people were now staring at them either annoyed or curious. Maybe even both. "Childhood friends, really simple," Noah answered shrugging off the other questions. 

He felt himself getting smaller under Santiago's gaze, he didn't need to look at him to know that Santiago is eying him up and down. Noah straightened up as much as he could, trying to radiate a dominating vibe. Of course, it wasn't as easy as he thought, with Santiagos' eyes on him. 

One of the girls quickly hung herself on Noah, "Well since greetings are practically over, can Noah and I get some time alone?" She asked shooing everyone away. Noah found himself untangling himself from the girl laughing awkwardly. "Maybe another time," was the last thing he said before walking off, trying to find Julio. 

Why did I reject her? he questioned himself, maybe I'm just not in the mood. He convinced himself. In the back of his head, he knew it has something to do with Santiago being there. He was confused, he couldn't think of any valid reason Santiago would look at him like that. 

He brushed it off, something he does when he doesn't want to question too much or overthink. A grip on his shoulder stopped him from walking making him jump under the touch. He turned around to face the man. The smile plastered on the man's face was enough to make him feel a strange way, that's how Noah described it... 'Strange'

"You seriously forgot how to have manners dork," Santiago said his face dropping for a second before putting a smile back. Noah let out a scoff at that, 

"Nice to see you again Santi, it's been too long," Noah responded. He saw the glint of guilt in Santiago's eye for a second before it goes emotionless. He tilted his head slightly taking in Santiago figure again, 

"What's with the starring Miller? Regretting the teasing now huh?" Santiago muttered grabbing Noah chin lightly. Noah's breath hitched before pulling away. Noah poked his inner cheek, remembering all the teasing Julio and him had caused. The truth was Santiago was never bad looking at all, he was attractive but he was shy. It was in a sense of trying to get him out there but never did but that's now far from the truth. 

"I've seen better. For example, myself." 

Santiago smirked giving Noah another look over, "You did get cute," he complimented enjoying the way Noah's cheeks heated up at the compliment,

Santiago has always made it clear that he was into guys since they were in middle school but he has never hit on Noah since people found out. Noah on the other case, always believed he was always straight as it can get but yet here he was. "But I've seen cuter, the cute ones are easy to control," Santiago added in a teasing tone but his raspy voice held some type of truth untold. 

Noah bit his lip unconsciously feeling himself slowly give in to Santiago's comment but snapped out of it once he heard Julio calling him out, "Dude I've been looking for you everywhere, I got some good ass news. Apparently- Ugly?"

Noah cleared his throat turning around to face Julio who was shocked to see them together for a second before noticing Noah's pink cheeks. Julio could only scrunch up his face of the thought Santiago saying some comments to Noah that were not pure in any sort. Between Julio and Santiago, they both knew Santiago had some type of effect on Noah that Noah himself was not aware of. "Are you going to finish or are you going to stay there with a disgusting look?" Noah said, curious at what his best friend was going to say. 

"Right," Julio mumbled giving his brother a look. "You know how you've been working your ass for that spot internship at the police station?" He started, earning a nod from Noah, "Well, they told me to tell you that they already chose you for that internship at the NYPD. Forensics and legal affairs in your background plus the internship, dude you're in," 

Noah's eyes went wide and jumped out of excitement. Noah decided to get a head start in high school for in a magnet school for Forensics Science later in college also adding legal affairs to his major. He decided to do double major but that sacrificed a lot, although he was a 'player', party guy and all, during the weekdays he was all in for studying. Unfortunately, not everyone knows that most people see Noah as a lucky man, pulling through because he has some sort of connection, even though that could've been so far from the truth. "Holy shit, when?" 

"Friday! Congrats Miller! You did it," Julio smiled at him. He was quick to notice Santiago's face go to a cold-hearted expression. This might be good news for Noah but for Santiago that was the opposite. Santiago excused himself for a second, ignoring Julio's disapproval looks heading his way. "Santiago- wait! Hold up!" Noah called out when Santiago walked off. 

Julio shook his head when he saw Noah go after him. Julio knew the reasons why Santiago does the things he does, or even why he feels the way he does. It sounds heartwarming but once the harsh truth is out, it can leave a harsh scar. 

Once Noah was able to reach Santiago, he grabbed his shoulder turning him around to face him. The only feeling Noah felt was disappointed, angry on why Santiago did not seem the slightest bit proud of him. Just because it's been five years since they last interacted property does not mean the rest was shit...right? 

Santiago brushed the hand on his shoulder off looking straight into Noah's eyes. Noah saw the jealousy in them, it was swimming full of it and even frustration. Julio told him that Santiago was majoring in Legal affairs but it was a tough one for Santiago not giving a lot of information to Noah on the reason why. His eyes softened slightly before his stubbornness and pettiness got the best of him.

"What's your problem? What was that? Couldn't you say at least something to make me feel proud of myself or something or was your fucking ego too big to let you do so?" Noah hissed. 

"Seriously Miller?" Santiago scoffed, venom-filled his tone. His teasing and playful tone was now thrown out the window. "Why don't you go back inside and enjoy the party, you are the party guy right?" 

"Answer my question, Rodriguez. What the fuck is your problem!" Noah shouted,

Santiago let out a frustrated groan slamming his right hand on the wall to steady himself making Noah slightly flinch, "You wanna know what my problem is?" He gave in. Noah didn't disagree or agree instead he waited, staring at the way Santiago was determined to give Noah the response he wanted, "God fuck it, nevermind just leave me alone," 

Before Noah was able to utter a word out Santiago already has had left him alone. The music blasting, people laughing and all the voices meld together was the only thing he can hear. His eyes followed Santigo's figure until he couldn't see it anymore. That's when it has hit Noah that it's not the same Santiago as five years ago, that was someone else. Noah knew not to expect everything to be the same as it was years ago but he didn't expect their reunion to go down like this. 

He stayed where he was for a while taking in what just happened. Questions were filling his head trying to figure out everything. College already was piling up on him and now with Santiago back, he can only think of how many more things are going to happen. Maybe if things were slightly more different it would make a difference but it wasn't. 

He felt himself getting more and more irritated at the man who he was somewhat excited to see. No, not somewhat that's an understatement, he was glad that he finally had the chance. He watched how everyone around him seemed so relaxed and had everything under control, why was it so different for him?

"What's with the long face Miller?" He heard. The familiar voice that has always helped him get himself under control. 

"You would think I had him figured out after all this time but it was all just bullshit," Noah sighed turning to look at Julio who was giving him a sympathetic face. Julio took out a cigarette lighting it, just to pass it over to the blonde who needed it. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong Julio, why can't he just let me in for fuck's sake! Is it to a lot to ask?" Noah hollered at his best friend, taking a drag.

Julio stayed silent, trying to figure out a good way to make the man beside him feel better. They both starred at the businessmen and how they were negotiating some business that was probably illegal. "Look, you understand Santiago the most out of everyone else. Santiago is a guy with a lot of secrets and you have to accept that. He'll let you in at some point but you have to be patient in the meantime." 

Noah laughed dryly at his best friend, "No promises," was the last thing he said before Julio dragged him inside to get his mind off of everything. It consisted of shots after shots, pills swallowed, drugs filling his veins and body. This day started everything for Noah and Santiago and everyone else close to them.

-

-

-

-

-

Noah woke up in his apartment with a throbbing headache making him let out a slight whimper escape his lips. He noticed the naked girl next to him who was sleeping peacefully and the only thing he can do is fall back to the bed letting out another sound. When did everything get blurry? he thought. He tried to recall last night but it only led to a bigger headache and boy was it painful.

He stayed in bed and stared at the girl who was wrapped around his blanket, he noticed a tattoo behind her ear making him slightly lean closer trying to get a closer look but as soon as he moved closer, the girl stirred making him get back. 

Noah decided to just let her leave sleeping while he calls Isabelle who can probably help him recall the events last night. He knew Julio probably joined in the whole partying but one person who always watching over both of them was Isabelle.

He snatched his phone dialing the girl's number. Isabelle became a close friend of him who for once was just looking to be friends. She was new around campus last year and he was forced to help her get used to it. They got close in a short amount of time, both doing the same major which helped them bond. Isabelle didn't try to be like other girls instead she was straight forward with the things she agreed on and disagreed on. one of those things being getting fucked up in parties with a bunch of people. 

She only likes to let loose around her friends but other than that she was the designated driver and basically the mom. He dialed her number only to hear her grumpy voice, "What?" 

Noah chuckled at her attitude, "Morning Grumpy, so question~ what happened last night? I have the biggest fucking hangover I've had since college started!" He heard some rustling on the other side of the phone making him confused why Isabelle didn't reply quickly. 

"Uh that's a very interesting story actually but I think it's best if you don't find out-" She finally replied sounding a bit hesitant.

"Isabelle-"

"I really can't say-"

"Julio!" Noah screeched even though, Julio was nowhere to be seen. "Okay okay! Shut the fuck up I'll tell you!" Isabelle muttered panic heard in her tone, "You got really fucking high and then you left home with some girl. But there was this guy who was trying to get you to calm your ass down but you just punched him and told him to fuck off. You took out the word formal out in the party," 

"And why shouldn't you have told me?" 

"Because the same dude told me not to. He said, it was best for you to wake up fucking dead and clueless but that didn't work out asshat. Is that all? I really need to freshen up now-"

"Go ahead thanks, also Julio was never here byeee!" Noah quickly said before Isabelle held him up.

He decided to wake up the girl who was sleeping, slightly moving her making her let out a sound. Noah rolled his eyes and kept moving her until she woke up and that was when Noah noticed who the girl was. It was some popular chick who he didn't even bother interacting with, but she sure was hot, "Morning handsome," she purred,

Noah's lips curled into a smirk and decided he had some time to spare before dismissing the girl who was eying him. Before she can say anything, he smashed his lips onto hers, hovering above her, "Noah-" The girl moaned, "Don't talk," 

-

-

-

-

"Noah really is one curious fucker," Julio laughed when Noah hung up the phone. Isabelle rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Feel bad for lying but we all know who to blame for that," Isabelle mumbled looking at Santiago who was resting his face on his palms, 

"He really thinks you're into me huh?" Julio laughed making Isabelle roll her eyes muttering some curse words, "I mean if you're into Ciara you have to be into me-"

"Shut up Julio or I will kick your ass right here," Isabelle threatened,

"God you two fight more than me and him might as well take my spot," Santiago said in a snobby tone,

Right when Noah called, Santiago called them to have a quick catch up so they were gathered together. Julio told her to what to say before she picked up knowing Noah was going to ask what happened, 

What actually happened was that Noah cursed out Santiago drunk and high making a whole show. Santiago had to drag him to the car to calm him down which made Noah actually punch him for real, telling him off in the process.

One of Santiago's allies saw and started to poke fun at them and making jokes that consisted going too far, for example, "Must be feisty one if you know what-" fortunately, Santiago cut him off and told him to not mention being seen or Noah to anyone. 

Noah did eventually get out of his supervision and went home with some random girl that Julio sent his way since he wasn't really having it. Once, Julio told Santiago where Noah has gone he wasn't having it and wanted to stop him. 

One thing is for sure, Santiago wants Noah and he's planning on his getting him one way or another. He's determined to and he wasn't backing down so easily but unfortunately, it's not as easy as it sounds. 

"Santi, you know Noah has to find out at some point," Isabelle muttered, 

Santiago didn't say anything but just listened to his brother and Isabelle who was trying to convince him to tell Noah the truth but he refused. Santiago cared about Noah, the least he wanted was to tangle Noah into a mess. "Noah can't handle this whole thing and you both know it, Isabelle you have seen how much work he's put in his college," Santiago reminded her. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes and let out a huff, "You sent me here to watch over Noah as a way to get him to forget you but face it! You can't stand the fact that you've been away for too long, you didn't come here because of some jobs, you came here to see him," Isabelle said earning a glare from Santiago. 

"You blew it last night, you're jealousy got the best of you when I told Noah the news," Julio now said letting out a disappointed sigh, "You know, Noah can be a big advantage to us but only if you tell him," Julio added,

Santiago thought about it for a second before making up his mind, "He's not finding out about it. I'll pass the major and once I'm finished with that I'm leaving again. None of you are you going to tell him a thing understood?" 

Julio rolled his eyes but nodded reluctantly, he looked at Isabelle who looked exhausted from going over the same thing, "Noah is already onto you, so be more careful if you really want to keep him out," Isabelle said before getting up and leaving, Julio soon getting up and leaving as well.

Santiago was left there in his own thoughts. Maybe Noah can help him, maybe he can't. His lips curled into a smirk when he remembered the effect he had on Noah, Might as well make it fun while I'm here. 

Santiago knew what he was doing and not even Julio or Isabelle knew it but one person who will soon is Noah.


End file.
